The program objective is to develop an analytical instrument which will rapidly quantify alcoholic severity in an individual. One detriment of alcohol abuse is the reliance upon accurate self reporting. Quantitative results could be achieved if a minimally invasive method could monitor a biochemical marker for alcoholism. Acetaldehyde association with hemoglobin is potentially useful since acetaldehyde adduct formation increases as a function of duration of alcoholism, reverses with abstinence, and is alcohol specific. The proposed analytical instrument will utilize Resonance Raman Spectroscopy (RRS) for quantification of acetaldehyde adduct formation. Resonance enhancement is wavelength specific which will, in effect, make the detecting element "blind" to the majority of blood components. A fiber optic probe coupled to a motorized carousel with disposable sample cells allows for total automation of a Raman instrument. The Phase I objective is to evaluate the analytical feasibility of RRS for submicromolar detection of acetaldehyde adducts in hemoglobin and whole blood. The capability of remote sensing using fiber optic Raman probes will also be demonstrated. The Phase II program will develop an automated prototype compact instrument with Raman probes which can perform on-line blood analyses for alcoholism. Commercialization of the Raman instrument for on-line monitoring is the ultimate objective.